Fireworks
by Katie2323
Summary: The doctors of Seattle Grace enjoy the Fourth of July. Oneshot


Author's Note: Here's a short oneshot. Hope everyone has a wonderful Fourth of July!

Fireworks

"So, you're proposing tonight?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, if everything goes just right." said George nervously.

"You'll do fine." said Meredith laying a comforting hand on George's shoulder.

"I'm worried. What if it's too soon? What if she isn't ready?" said George. He got up and paced the floors.

"George, you two have been dating for a year and a half now. She loves you and she'll say yes." said Meredith.

There conversation was cut off when Izzie came into the locker room.

"Hey guys. Happy Fourth of July!" said Izzie joyfully.

George smiled when he saw Izzie and went over and kissed her. Meredith glanced at them and smiled. She knew for a fact that Izzie would say yes. It was pointless for George to be so worried.

"So, what's going on?" asked Izzie after she pulled away from George's kiss.

"Nothing." said George quickly. Izzie looked at him strangely.

Meredith just smiled knowingly.

Bailey then came into the locker room.

"Come on now. We have to get to work. We have a few patients who just came in with burn wounds." said Bailey impatiently.

"Wow, already. They sure didn't waste time." said Izzie as she put her stuff in her locker.

"Well, it is the Fourth of July. We are going to have patients coming in all day. So, come on." said Bailey before walking out of the locker room. The three doctors followed her out of the room.

---

"Happy Fourth!" said Lexie excited.

"Yeah, happy freaking Fourth of July." said Christina annoyed as she looked through her patients charts.

Lexie smiled faded and she glanced over at Alex questioningly.

"Don't mind her. She's just bummed that she can't spend the holiday with her boyfriend. Owen is with his relatives for the holiday." Alex replied.

"Oh, sorry Christina." said Lexie sympathetic.

"Yeah, whatever." she said before walking off.

Once she was gone, Alex went over to Lexie and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Fourth of July." said Alex smiling at her after they pulled away.

"Happy Fourth of July." Lexie repeated grinning at her boyfriend.

---

Meredith had just finished treating a patients burn when she ran into Derek.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Hey." he said before pecking her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Fourth of July." said Derek smiling.

"It is isn't it." said Meredith grinning.

Derek then rubbed her stomach and said, "Happy Fourth of July baby."

"Think she can hear you?" asked Meredith.

"I know she can." said Derek.

"I can't wait until she gets here. Only two months to go." said Meredith as she patted her stomach.

"I can't wait either." said Derek wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the halls.

---

After the day was over and it got the dark. The doctors went outside to watch the fireworks.

The fireworks started and they all stared in awe at the beautiful arrangement of colors.

"They're so beautiful." said Lexie staring at the sky.

Alex wrapped his arms around Lexie and said, "So are you."

Lexie smiled and leaned in closer to Alex.

"I love you." she said turning around to face him.

"I love you too." he said before kissing her. They both smiled and stared back up at the sky.

---

Christina sighed and looked around at the couples. George had Izzie. Meredith had Derek. Alex had Lexie. Everyone had someone, except her.

She missed Owen greatly. She sighed once again before looking at the sky. It was true, she couldn't breathe without him.

"Miss me." said a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around shocked for a moment. She then smiled brightly before running over to jump in Owen's arms.

"I missed you, so much." said Christina.

"I missed you too. Happy Fourth of July."

"Happy Fourth of July." said Christina grinning before pulling his face to hers. She kissed him passionately.

---

Meredith and Derek stared up at the sky. Meredith eyes lit up when she felt the baby kick.

"Derek, she just kicked." said Meredith quickly.

He put a hand on her stomach and grinned when he felt the baby kick.

"I think she likes the fireworks."

"Yeah, she does." said Meredith. Meredith glanced over at George and Izzie who were cuddled up together on one of the benches. George looked very nervous.

"He's going to propose soon." said Meredith.

"O'Malley shouldn't be so nervous. Izzie loves him, she'll say yes." said Derek.

"Yeah, that's what I said." said Meredith shaking her head amused. It was obvious to everyone that George and Izzie were insanely in love with each other.

"Remember when I proposed to you." said Derek smiling at the memory. He pulled Meredith tighter against him.

"How could I forget?" said Meredith glancing down at her diamond ring.

"I love you." said Derek.

"I love you too." said Meredith before pulling him into a kiss. She pulled away when she felt the baby kick again. They both placed their hands on her stomach, feeling their baby move.

---

George checked the time on his clock.

Izzie glanced over at him and frowned. He looked very anxious.

"Is there something wrong, George?" she asked. He had been acting weird all day.

"No, not at all." he lied.

She stared at him unconvinced. He glanced at his clock once more before saying, "Izzie look at the sky."

She looked up at the sky and her jaw dropped.

In bright white lights, it read:

_Izzie Stevens, will you marry me?_

Her eyes wide she glanced down to see George already on his knee.

He pulled a box out his pocket and opened it up. In it was the most beautiful diamond ring, Izzie had ever seen.

"So, what do you say?" he asked staring up at her.

"George, yes. Yes! YES! Of course, I'll marry you." said Izzie, a huge smile spread across her face.

He grinned like an idiot as he put the ring on her finger. He then got up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Fireworks were still going off around them. They also felt fireworks when they kissed, as they always did. They were so lost in each other, that they barely heard the clapping and yelling of their friends.

After a while they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Best Fourth of July ever." said Izzie whispered Izzie against his lips.

"No doubt." said George before pulling her back into another kiss.


End file.
